


Valentines With Your Rat

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Choking, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In any relationship if there is one thing that is truly the most important part, above all else, is trust. You can have so much in common with the one you love but if there is no trust and honor between you, then the relationship is a lost cause. Fortunately for me I have a Rat who will do just about anything for me.





	Valentines With Your Rat

**February 14, 11:54 PM**

**The Outback**

**Junker Joint**

 

Valentines day, the time of love. Never could get into it, didnt really understand what the big deal was seeing as how love is a universal emotional and can be applied to just about any time of day. I feel that a day dedicated to love is alittle pointless as its treating love is as if it's nothing more than a one off holiday rather than an emotional you feel for someone else. Besides, I already have my love right here.

 

Jamie Gasping for breath giving me a scared stare "Roadie...I cant....breathe mate."

I chuckled and held his head close to my chest, rubbing my hands up and down his little spine, still keeping hold to his throat.

I looked down at him and smiled "My little Rat, you breathe only when I tell you to. You are my property and you will do as I say."

Jamie grinned and started to cry "If this is how I die, I have no complaints" 

I took his head and I slammed him against the bed, laying over him as I breathe heavily into his ear. Jamie was completely exposed, his prosthetic arm and leg I had already thrown across the room. Looking at him this way, so weak and vulnerable really brings out the monster in me. A monster that I hate bringing out of me, but he likes him. I took my left hand and I began to finger myself alittle, making deep moaning sounds and pressing my nude body against Jamie's tiny frame. The little Rat began to struggle slightly, but it did him no good. 

I take my fingers and shoved them into Jamie's mouth "You taste it, that's what your gonna have to clean pretty soon."

Jamie nodded and began to slobber all over my fingers, sliding his tongue all across and around. 

I chucked alittle "Such a dirty little boy" 

I grabbed Jamie and I stood up off the bed and held Jamie's body against mine and proceeded to give him a nice tight hug. Jamie was so far off the ground if I had dropped him most likely he would break a bone or two. He was at my mercy and there was no escape. I began to squeeze harder, and I look down at him only to see his little grin and pouring tears. He was scared, but its what he wants.

Jamie giggled "Roadie...I'm yours Roadie. Break me, I'm your property and I want you to destroy me."

Thankfully I was already planning on doing so. I stuck my thick juicy cock into his tight little ass and I began to fuck him hard. Going in and out of him while still holding him close to my body. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, this Rat is mine.

Jamie shouted "Ahh! Roadie, it hurts mate! I cant move, I can't breath, M..Mako please!"

I shouted and slapped his right cheek "Shut up!" 

I began to go faster, cum already flowing out of his ass and his cock leaking onto my chest. Jamie's little face was being smothered against my chest, my tits engulfing his muff. 

Jamie cried "I'm gonna...mate please...not so soon."

I ignored his plea. He will cum for me I told myself. The faster I went the more he leaked pre. And then, as I gave him a sloppy kiss, wrapping my tongue around his, he came. Cum flowing from his tiny little cock all across my belly. I returned the jesture and shot my load deep into his wrecked little hole. Cum flowing faster and thicker out of his ass and onto the floor.

Jamie looked up at me with tears in his eyes "M...Mako..." he smiled.

I looked down at him and smiled back "You okay baby?"

Jamie laughed "Haha I'm...ok mate I'm just...sore"

"I'll bet, hope I wasnt to rough on ya."

I lay Jamie onto the bed once his ass stopped leaking. I lay him on his pillow and I laid next to him, cupping his body under my right arm. I let my hair flow down onto my face practically nearly covering my face but I could still see my little Rat.

Jamie looked up at me and slipped his little index finger into my nipple ring "You were great mate, its exactly how I envisioned it."

I grinned "Still though, alittle odd you wanted this."

"I could never build up the courage to ask, not to mention you already think I'm crazy enough as is."

I had to give the comment a laugh "So true kid."

Jamie frowned slightly "You dont think theres anything wrong with me do you Hog?"

"Nahh, well I mean yea you've got issues but wanting it alittle rough is nothing to be scared about. If anything it actually shows how much we trust eachother."

Jamie got happy again "Really mate?"

I nodded "Yep. I mean you wouldnt let a total stranger choke you or hit you, so the fact you would let me do it to you shows that we have a much more deeper understanding of one another."

"Did you like it?"

I smirked "Not gonna lie, slapping you did let out some aggressions"

Jamie laughed "Oh wow mate have I been that mischievous as of late?"

I rolled my eyes "As of late implies its been awhile since you've been mischievous"

 We both erupted in laughter.

"Oh mate I got you something, walk over to my desk and look under that little white sheet."

I looked over to the desk and proceeded to follow Jamie's instructions. Either there was an explosion about to happen or hes hiding a toy. I pulled off the white sheet and saw a little card with a piece of chocolate in the shape of a pig.

I open the card "All my life I was alone. No family no friends. I'm not very good at writing." 

I slightly chuckled at the statement but kept on reading.

"You are my treasure. Love you mate...Jamie." 

Jamie smiled at me "Happy Valentiens Day Mako."

I threw the card to the side and rushed over the bed and dog piled Jamie. I gave him a startle but he started to laugh.

"Ahhh hahaha mate that hurts!"

I grinned "I know you like it rough"

I grabbed Jamie's body and I laid him across my lap like a child. I cupped his head with my hand and looked over him. So small, so cute.

"Jamie...you mean the world to me. You are why I am alive."

"I love you Mako."

"I love you too Jamie."

 

 

 


End file.
